Cinderella Man
by Vara Kim Xiupao
Summary: [too-short-chapter 1 update!] Lay terpaku. Ternyata tuan muda Kim Joonmyeon adalah kanibal!/"Setidaknya perjanjian itu tidak berlaku untuk memperkosa orang kan?"/SuLay! YAOI. No siders please?


Cinderella Man

Rated: M (T+)

Genre: Romance, bit Humor. Seriously.

Cast: Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, and other member as cameo

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Cinderella!AU, etc.

Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Lay menatap kertas yang ia pegang dan rumah—coret—tembok pagar rumah tersebut bergantian. Lalu dengan mantap ia memencet bel rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana itu.

**Ting-Tong~**

"Nuguseyo?" tanya seseorang dari microphone yang berada di tembok sebelah pagar. Lay memencet tombol yang ada disana seraya menjawab, "Ah, aku adalah orang yang melamar sebagai koki."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk."

**Kriet~**

'Semangat Zhang Yixing!' serunya dalam hati ketika ia mulai memasuki rumah itu.

"Hai, aku Kim Jongdae. Aku adalah _butler _sekaligus kepala _maid_ disini. Mohon kerjasamanya." ucap orang yang tadi membukakannya pintu pagar. Lay tersenyum manis dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Lay."

"Awas, Tuan muda Kim bisa sangat galak kalau ada yang tidak beres, jadi berhati-hatilah." ucap Jongdae kemudian membukakan pintu depan rumah yang mewah itu.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Lay menoleh ke arah sofa dimana duduk dua namja manis. Yang satu sedang menyeruput teh, dan yang satu sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Naega Kim Minseok." ucap namja manis yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Naega Luhan." sahut yang satu lagi. "Kemarilah."

"N-ne." jawab Lay kemudian berjalan ke hadapan dua Tuan barunya itu. Lay bersimpuh di lantai lalu menyimak si Tuan berambut _soft blonde _yang mulai berbicara. "Aku suka sekali dengan masakanmu. Kau tahu? Mencari koki masakan Jepang sangat sulit dan kami menemukan kau yang bisa memasak masakan Jepang yang sesuai dengan lidah kami."

"Jadi, Tuan ingin saya memasak masakan Jepang tiap hari?" tanya Yixing pelan.

"Tidak juga. Well, sebenarnya kami suka makanan Barat dan Korea dibanding Jepang. Tapi adik kami, sangat menyukainya. Dia tinggal lama di Jepang bersama orang tua kami, namun apa daya, orangtua kami meninggal disana dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dengan berat hati." ujar Minseok.

"Kami ingin dia bisa merasa seperti di Jepang, memakan berbagai jenis masakan Jepang yang dibuat oleh koki disana." sambung Luhan. Lay mengangguk paham.

"Dia juga manja. Dia hanya ingin makan apabila sang koki sendiri yang mengantarkannya. Jadi kalau dia menyuruhmu untuk membawa makanan ke kamarnya, harap maklum." jelas Minseok. Lay sempat berpikir, umur si bungsu Kim mungkin masih belasan tahun, sehingga amat manja.

"Besok dia akan pulang. Jadi, masaklah masakan yang lezat ne?"

"Arrasseo, Tuan."

* * *

"Enaknya masak apa ya? Kata Tuan muda Minseok, dia suka sekali sushi. Ah, apa aku buat itu saja ya?" gumam Lay. Dia masih duduk di satu set meja kecil di dapur. Tak hanya bingung apa yang akan dimasaknya, dia juga bingung karena dapur ini terlalu lengkap untuknya.

Pisau dengan berbagai ukuran, wajan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran, spatula dengan bentuk berbeda-beda dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Lay berani bertaruh kalau dua Tuan muda dan _butler _tampan yang menyambutnya kemarin tidak pernah menggunakannya. Apalagi para _maid. _Lihat saja, bahkan Lay bisa berkaca dengan bagian bawah salah satu wajan.

"Tuan muda Suho datang!"

"Eh?" gumam Lay kaget. 'Secepat ini? Bahkan aku belum memasak!' seru Lay dalam hati. Dia membuka kulkas lalu membawa bahan-bahan secara acak dan... serampangan.

'Ukh, penyakitku kambuh lagi...' batin Lay kesal.

**Grep**

"Huwaaa!" Lay refleks berteriak ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat, terlalu erat. Bahkan semua bahan yang ia ambil dari kulkas tercecer mengenaskan di lantai saking kagetnya. "O-ow."

"Koki baru yang manis kenapa ceroboh sekali eum?" Lay bergidik. Suara yang agak berat itu langsung menyapa telinganya telak. "Hai, Suho imnida ."

Namja yang memeluknya tadi melonggarkan pelukannya. Lay membalikkan mukanya dan mendapati seorang namja yang sedang tersenyum manis.

Hei! Lay tidak menyangka kalau si bungsu keluarga Kim sudah besar! Tapi—

—sialnya, dia tampan!

"Kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu?"

"N-namaku..."

"Aigoo! Kim Joonmyeon! Bisakah kau tidak mesum terhadap pegawai baru kita?! Dia baru sehari disini!" seru Minseok—kalap. Diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya. Suho yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, noonadeul, aku kan hanya berkenalan dengan koki baru kita. Benarkan? Eum..."

"Lay."

"Ah, ne, Lay. Kau pasti renyah seperti keripik kentang yang sering kubeli kan?"

"A-ah... itu..."

"Kim Joonmyeon!" sekarang Luhan yang mengoceh. "Pertama, tidak ada berkenalan dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Yang kedua, jangan panggil kami NOONA babo! Kami namja!"

Suho melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan ke arah Minseok dan Luhan. "Aku ke kamar ne? Bilang pada koki baru itu untuk mengantarkan makanannya ke kamar kalau sudah siap. Gomawo, hyungdeul~"

"KIM JOONMYEON!" teriakan penuh amarah dari kedua kakaknya cukup membuat Suho yang sedang menaiki tangga tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Lay masih disitu, menatap semuanya dengan heran. Para _maid _yang berkumpul di depan pintu dapur langsung membubarkan diri setelah Jongdae—si _butler_—mengusir mereka. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan dapur bersama Minseok sambil memijat pelan pelipis mereka.

"Lay." panggil Luhan sebelum benar-benar berlalu. "Ne, Tuan?"

"Buatkan sushi untuk anak aneh itu dan antarkan ke kamar."

Lay menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Ne."

.

.

.

Lay menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Berbeda dengan lantai satu, lantai dua terkesan lebih sederhana—walaupun deretan guci dari emas menghiasi koridor itu. Lay membawa sushi yang dibuatnya dengan hati-hati, menuju kamar yang terletak paling ujung—ia diberitahu Jongdae letak kamar Suho.

**Krek**

"Permisi, Tuan muda Suho. Aku membawakanmu makanan."

Hening.

Mungkin sedang tidur—batin Lay. Lay semakin yakin bahwa Tuan mudanya itu sedang tidur karena ruangan yang agak remang—hanya lampu di atas nakas yang menyala.

Lay menyalakan lampu. Dilihatnya sebuah gundukan di balik selimut dan Lay yakin itu pasti Suho. Dia menaruh sepiring besar penuh sushi itu ke atas meja kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjang, berniat membangunkan Suho.

"Tuan muda, ayo bangun."

Masih tidak bergerak.

Lay berniat mengguncangkan sedikit badan Suho agar terbangun. Saat dia benar-benar di pinggir ranjang, Suho membuka selimutnya dan menariknya, sehingga Lay jatuh terbaring di kasur itu. Suho merayap ke atas sehingga kini posisinya ia menindih Lay.

"Kokiku yang manis ingin membangunkanku eoh?"

Wajah Lay memerah. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini dan Suho yang mengenakan piyama yang kancingnya hampir terbuka semua—padahal masih siang, cukup memperlihatkan badan Suho yang terbentuk. Suho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lay lalu menjilatnya seduktif, "Aku rasa koki baru yang manis ini ingin membawakanku makanan spesial."

"A-aku hanya membawakanmu sushi, Tuan muda." jawab Lay gugup. Berulang kali ia memalingkan mukanya, namun Suho selalu membawa kepalanya agar menghadap Suho. "Aku tidak mau sushi."

Lay terhenyak. "Maafkan aku, Tuan muda. Tuan muda Minseok bilang bahwa kau suka sekali sushi, dan ternyata salah. Aku akan mengganti—"

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Aku. Mau. Memakan. Mu." ucap Suho dengan penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Lay dengan telunjuknya. Lay memucat, apakah orang di hadapannya ini kanibal?

"A-aku tidak enak Tuan muda. Sungguh!"

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu renyah seperti keripik kentang kesukaanku. Dan aku yakin, aku akan menyukai 'rasa' tubuhmu. Sangat."

Lay terpaku. Ia merasa bahwa Tuan muda Kim Joonmyeon adalah kanibal—atau mungkin psikopat. Dan dia akan memberikan dagingnya pada ikan piranha di sungai Amazon!

Lay berusaha mendorong badan Suho agar menjauh, namun Tuan mudanya ini malah menahan kedua tangannya di kiri-kanan kepalanya dan makin menindihnya. Lay merasa badannya sesak, Suho terlalu menindihnya.

Suho menggerakkan pinggulnya, kejantanan mereka yang saling berhadapan itu bergesekan, membuat Suho melenguh. Lay tidak mengerti apa yang Suho lakukan, tapi getaran itu... Lay menyukainya.

"Ah~"

Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Lay. Gotcha!

Suho tidak tahan. Dia langsung melumat bibir Lay tanpa ampun seakan tidak ada hari esok. Melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Lay, mengobservasi isi mulut namja itu. Suho melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Lay, seraya tangannya membuka kancing kemeja khas koki yang Lay pakai dengan cekatan. Lalu—

"Permisi Tuan muda Suho. Saya membawakan anda teh hi—"

**Prang**

Suho dan Lay menoleh, mendapati Jongdae yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan horor. Bisa dilihat nampan yang membawa poci yang berisi teh hijau dan sebuah cangkir dan mangkuk gula, sudah jatuh berantakan di bawah kakinya.

"M-maaf Tuan muda, s-saya mengganggu. Kalau begitu saya permi—"

"Ada apa Jong— Ya tuhan! Kim Joonmyeon! Apa yang kau lakukan babo!" suara Minseok menggelegar di koridor lantai dua. Suho berdoa, semoga Minseok tidak mengadakan perang dunia ketiga.

.

.

.

Minseok memijat pelipisnya kasar. Luhan hanya menguap dengan mata yang sesekali tertutup, ia dipaksa bangun oleh Minseok untuk mengadakan sidang terhadap Suho. Suho tersenyum dan duduk dengan tenang. Sementara Lay yang ikut terlibat juga duduk disana, di PANGKUAN SUHO dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi, Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Minseok memulai pembicaraannya. Suho memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Ayolah hyung, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan Lay duduk semestinya. Seperti di rumah ini hanya ada satu sofa saja." timpal Luhan. Suho—dengan wajah tak terima—mendudukkan Lay pada sisa ruang pada sofa yang ia duduki kini.

"Ehem!" deham Minseok—agar terlihat—beribawa. "Jadi, kenapa aku bisa melihat kalian melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' di kamarmu, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Aku juga melihatnya Tuan." sahut Jongdae. Minseok mendengus. "Okay, ralat—aku dan Jongdae yang melihat.

"Lalu?" Suho mendengus. "Kami 'kan melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

"E-eh?" respon Minseok, kaget. Lay menggeleng pelan, "T-tidak seperti itu Tuan!"

"Lagipula kalian baru bertemu hari ini. Mana mungkin kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta, apalagi dia jatuh cinta dengan anak sepertimu, bodoh." ucap Luhan sambil menguap malas. "Sudah selesai kan? Aku mau tidur dulu. Bye."

"EH!" Minseok menarik Luhan lagi sehingga Luhan terduduk—dengan tidak elitnya, di sofa. Minseok meringis, "Sorry, Deer."

"Jadi pada intinya, aku tertarik dengan koki ini. Aku tidak salah jika aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, terserah noonadeul—maksudku hyungdeul menganggapnya apa." ucap Suho.

"Oh, tidak bisa begitu Kim Joonmyeon," Luhan memberi gestur pada Jongdae untuk memberikannya sesuatu. Jongdae mengangguk patuh dan langsung menghilang setelah itu.

"Lupa akan 'surat perjanjian'?" tanya Luhan. Suho mengernyit, "'Surat... perjanjian?'"

Jongdae datang dengan selembar kertas yang sudah mulai lusuh dan koyak dan memberinya pada Minseok. "Ini Tuan."

"Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambilnya, kenapa kau berikan pada Minseok?"

Jongdae membungkuk di hadapan Luhan dengan senyum canggung, "Maaf aku lupa, Tuan."

"Gwaenchana." Minseok tersenyum tipis pada Jongdae lalu memberi kertas itu pada Luhan. "Perjanjian yang kita buat saat aku berumur 10 tahun, Luhan berumur 9 tahun, dan kau saat 8 tahun."

"Oh hyung, jangan ungkit itu." pinta Suho. Minseok menggeleng, "Kau lupa bahwa kau menulis di akhir isi perjanjian itu yang berbunyi, 'Tidak ada yang boleh menolak! Kalau menolak aku akan memasukan pasir ke celanamu' eum?"

Lay menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras agar tawanya tidak meledak. Siapa sangka Tuan muda-nya yang paling muda itu ternyata saat masa kecilnya sangat kekanakan, jahil, dan juga polos?

Luhan membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu mulai membacanya dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk dan mulut yang sesekali menguap. "Pertama, harus cantik. Hoaam~!"

Suho menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Lay. "Dia cantik."

Minseok manggut-manggut, "Kalau itu aku setuju."

"Kedua, kalau menikah dengan _top_/seme harus yang tampan dan—Hei, sejak kapan di peraturan ini ada kata '_top_/seme'?" Luhan memandang Minseok yang dibalas dengan gestur aku tidak tahu, dan Jongdae yang bersiul acak.

"Baiklah, aku lewati." Luhan berdeham sok berwibawa. "Kedua, harus keibuan."

Suho mendengus kesal. "Kalau dia tidak keibuan, mana mungkin dia melamar jadi koki?!"

Luhan menatap Suho malas, "Koki itu tidak selamanya keibuan. Mana ada koki berbadan kekar yang keibuan?"

Suho diam, "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Ketiga, harus dari keluarga konglomerat. Minimal harus merupakan pewaris tunggal suatu perusahaan."

"Ne—Apa? Itu konyol!" sanggah Suho.

Minseok memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Aku masih ingat kau yang mengusulkan ide itu sambil berkata, 'Supaya kita tetap kaya hyung!'" dengan nada antusias yang berlebihan."

Lay menunduk dalam, memang ada yang salah kalau dia bukan orang kaya?

Eh? Kenapa dia jadi kecewa begini?

"Jadi," Minseok menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak boleh bersama."

"Apa?!" teriak Suho. Lay menganga.

Ini benar-benar keluarga konglomerat yang aneh!

"Baiklah, hyungdeul! Walau kalian melarangku sedemikian rupa..." Suho menatap Lay yang ada di sampingnya sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan tetap memperkosa namja ini!"

"Mwo?!"

"Setidaknya perjanjian itu tidak berlaku untuk memperkosa seseorang 'kan?"

.

.

.

**TBC  
**

**Vara notes: **Annyeonghaseyo~!

Ingat aku? Eh, aku lupa! Aku kan ga femes *apasih*

Maaf pendek hehe, kan masih awal *ngeles*

Aku membuat ff baru dengan main cast SuLay ^^ semoga berminat!

Semoga...

semoga...

semoga -_-

Kalo ini ga diterima oleh masyarakat ffn(?) aku akan menghapusnya ;)

Okay, so mind to review?

Kamsahamnida~!

**20131219 **

**Sign,**

**Vara K.X.**


End file.
